Jeroglífico
by Doritas
Summary: primer fic de tridjia en solitario. rated t porq es mejor prevenir que curar... como podría continuar la historia de Ron y Hermione desde donde sabemos que acabó?oneshot rhr


**Weno, pos aki dejo un pequeño oneshot de mi pareja favorita, ron y hermione.**

**Es lo primero que escribo sin la colaboración de ibi y trinity, asi q espero que m dejeis vuestras opiniones.**

**y ahora...**

**Jeroglífico**

Lento.

Pausado.

Y tan sigiloso que casi dudas que realmente esté ahí, detrás de ti. Pero lo sabes.

¿Por qué¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Porque vuelves a sentir que todo tu cuerpo se tensa, como las últimas veces que habéis estado solos en la misma habitación.

Y porque hace cinco minutos que Harry se ha levantado para sustituirle en la guardia nocturna. Desde que habéis llegado a Godric Hollow, habéis seguido el mismo sistema: cada noche dos de vosotros os turnáis para vigilar que todo a vuestro alrededor está tranquilo. De esa manera cada noche uno de los tres puede dormir de un tirón. Y esa noche te toca a ti. Llevas horas tumbada, pero no puedes relajarte y dejarte llevar al mundo de los sueños. No sabiendo que él está ahí.

Y lo está.

La última duda que puedas tener queda disuelta al oír el ruido sordo de las zapatillas al caer al suelo y el susurro de unos pies descalzos acercándose.

Te lo imaginas al pie de la cama, observando.

Y es entonces cuando te percatas de que las mantas han quedado hechas un montón a la altura de tus rodillas, porque en algún momento el calor ha sido tan insoportable que las has apartado de una patada.

Quieres hacerte un ovillo y esconderte, desaparecer; porque cuando te mira del modo en el que _sabes_ que te está mirando ahora, te bloqueas y no estás segura de nada. No sabes si quieres que aparte la mirada o que continúe así para siempre.

Lo único que sabes ahora es que no quieres que se entere de que estás despierta, porque eso sólo haría la situación más incomoda.

El colchón cruje y se inclina levemente cuando se sienta. Intentas que tu respiración sea tan profunda como si realmente durmieras. Y maldices en silencio el hecho de que a ninguno de los tres se os ocurriera traer esterillas o sacos de dormir y que os hayáis tenido que conformar con un colchón grande que encontrasteis entre las ruinas.

Pero no podíais arriesgaros a convocar tres camas con un conjuro, porque sois conscientes de que os están buscando y cualquier indicio de magia puede ser rastreado.

Así que no te queda más remedio que quedarte muy quieta en el borde del colchón, lo más lejos posible, aunque duele estar tan cerca y no poder tocarle.

Oyes un gruñido, de frustración, de tristeza, de no saber como dar el siguiente paso. O, al menos, así es como lo interpretas. Porque aunque tu especialidad son los problemas de lógica y la resolución de runas; tienes la sensación de que los sentimientos de Ron son el jeroglífico más complicado que has tenido que descifrar nunca. Ya no sabes si lo que antes te parecían señales inequívocas eran producto de tu imaginación.

El silencio inunda la habitación. Podríais ahogaros en él de lo espeso que es. Un silencio que pide a gritos ser interrumpido. Pero Ron cree que estás dormida y no quieres contradecirle.

Se mueve en la cama, dando vueltas, buscando una postura cómoda para dormir. Y, aunque no sabrías decir porqué, intuyes que se ha quedado tumbado de costado, mirando en tu dirección. Te ordenas a ti misma quedarte quieta.

Entonces lo notas. Al principio te dices que sólo es una ilusión, otra de esas imaginaciones tuyas que tanto duelen cuando te desengañas. Como aquella vez que pensaste que los dos iríais juntos a la fiesta de Navidad y luego le encontraste con la lengua dentro de la boca de Lavender.

Pero no, una vocecilla te martillea la cabeza diciéndote que esta vez es real y que prestes atención. Y tú, obediente, diriges todos tus sentidos a algo que ocurre junto a tu cabeza.

Te estremeces al darte cuenta de lo que es y las caricias en tu pelo se detienen por un segundo, temerosas de despertarte. Sin embargo, no tardan en reanudarse y muerdes la almohada mientras los ojos se te llenan de lágrimas.

Sintiéndote estúpida por el nudo que oprime tu garganta, no puedes evitar pensar en otra situación similar, cuando, junto a un sepulcro blanco, Ron te acarició el pelo como ahora, susurrándote al oído que no lloraras, que pronto todo volvería a estar bien, que ya volvía a estar a tu lado.

Ya volvía a estar a tu lado.

Aquellas palabras sonaron tanto a disculpa por todo lo ocurrido en el año anterior y a promesa para el futuro que se te han grabado a fuego en la memoria.

Sin poder evitarlo, el nudo de la garganta de deshace convirtiéndose en un sonido ahogado de ansia y tristeza.

La mano se detiene y tiemblas al darte cuenta de lo que acabas de provocar.

-Estás… ¿estabas despierta? – la voz llega desde detrás de tu hombro. Estás rígida-. ¿Hermione?

Notas que se mueve y de repente otra fuente de calor se aproxima a tu espalda. Por encima de tu hombro aparece una cabeza pelirroja. Vuelves a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, con la funda de la almohada todavía entre los dientes y deseando encontrarte muy lejos de ahí. Y él, al ver lo que ve, lo interpreta todo al revés.

-Yo… lo siento, no pretendía… -la seguridad que muestra en otras ocasiones parece haberse evaporado-. Creo que… creo que será mejor que vaya a hacer compañía a Harry…

El calor de su cuerpo se aleja del tuyo, y una voz te grita en la cabeza que eres una estúpida si dejas que se marche ahora.

-No…

-¿Qué? –se detiene y se queda a medio camino de las zapatillas. Vuelve sobre sus pasos y finalmente concluyes que no puedes seguir dándole la espalda y te giras.

Está frente a ti, con los mismos vaqueros desgastados y la misma camiseta de manga corta que llevaba esta tarde. Desde donde tú estás, a unos cincuenta centímetros del suelo, parece enorme e intimidante. Al menos eso es lo que piensas hasta que te decides a mirarle a la cara y sólo ves confusión e incertidumbre.

Te toca hablar a ti, pero no sabes que decir.

-No hace falta que te vayas –murmuras por fin.

Ves que duda sobre que responder. Paciencia, es Ron, le conoces, ten paciencia. Observas cómo se sienta en el borde de la cama, a un metro escaso de ti, con la vista fija en el colchón. Piensas en incorporarte, pero no, si lo haces notará que tiemblas como una hoja en otoño.

-Creí que te había molest…

-No lo has hecho. Quédate –vuelves a murmurar quedamente, mientras notas que tu rostro arde. Él se agita nervioso al escuchar tus palabras y el impulso de esconder la cabeza bajo la almohada es muy fuerte, pero la oscuridad te protege.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que estabas despierta?

Su voz se agrava, es más profunda de lo habitual y cuando el silencio vuelve a adueñarse de la situación los oídos te pitan, como si reclamaran volver a escuchar esa voz una vez más. Algo en tu cabeza te dice que este es el momento, que es ahora o nunca, que ya habéis esperado suficiente. Dile que has fingido dormir porque ya no podéis hablar los dos solos sin que todo sea demasiado complicado, porque cada vez que le miras algo se derrite en tu interior, como ahora, como siempre. ¡Díselo!

-No lo sé -eres cobarde -.Supongo que estaba… -¿qué vas a inventarte ahora?

-¿Preocupada? –la pregunta suena…¿decepcionada?

Levantas la vista del colchón y ves que te observa con fijeza.

-Sí, en cierto modo.

Asiente con la cabeza, comprensivo, y finalmente decide tumbarse a tu lado. Los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza y las piernas flexionadas. La mirada en el techo. Es como si no quisiera dejarte sola. O tal vez sólo sea que se siente en la obligación de hacerte compañía. Te das la vuelta. Una vez más la conversación no ha transcendido a nada más importante y vuelves a tu posición fetal.

-Ya sé que no sirve de nada, pero… -giras la cabeza para mirarle mientras habla- sé que todo va a salir bien.

-No hablaba de nuestra… misión –lo dices tan bajo que no sabes si te ha oído. Al cabo de unos segundos piensas que no lo ha hecho, pero te equivocas.

-¿Tus padres?

-No.

-¿Entonces...?

-Estoy preocupada por nosotros, creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

-Harry lo logrará –masculla indeciso, convenciéndose a si mismo.

-Tampoco hablaba de Harry…

Te has lanzado de cabeza, sin saber si hay o no agua, pero te da igual… lo que has dicho es cierto, estáis perdiendo el tiempo sin saber de cuanto disponéis.

Cuando abres los ojos ves los de Ron entrecerrados. Se ha apoyado en los antebrazos para contemplarte tan atentamente que enrojeces con violencia. Pero ya está, la decisión está tomada y ahora que parece que todo es posible, no quieres echarte atrás.

-Hermione…¿qué…?

Con suavidad tiras del cuello de su camiseta hacia ti, mientras tragas saliva con dificultad. Y aunque sabes que Ron no aparta la mirada de tus ojos, te obligas a no desviar la tuya de su boca, porque mirarle ahora a los ojos se te hace imposible.

Finalmente, le has atraído lo suficientemente cerca como para que los dos respiréis el mismo aire. Y te detienes. Si tiras de él dos centímetros más, os besaréis. Te mueves, agitada, sin saber si seguir o no adelante. Titubeas.

Y por una vez, no eres tú la que toma la decisión.

Antes de que hagas o pienses nada, los labios de Ron rozan los tuyos. Muy despacio. Muy suave. Casi crees que no ha ocurrido. Hasta que vuelve a besarte.

Nunca nada había sido tan dulce.

En pocos segundos, tus manos están entre su pelo. Y, al parecer, él también necesita las suyas porque de repente notas todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el tuyo. Te hundes en el colchón y en las sensaciones; todo lo demás queda olvidado en un lugar muy lejano de tu mente. Sólo sabes que todo es cada vez más intenso, que los dos estáis explorando con avidez, con timidez, todo al mismo tiempo.

Manos en su espalda, manos en tu pelo, manos en su cuello y manos en tu cintura. La caricia que recorre tu muslo hasta jugar con el borde de la pernera de los pantalones cortos del pijama te hace estremecer y el sonido que atraviesa tu garganta suena estrangulado dentro del beso. Y, al oírlo, su cuerpo se tensa.

Tú te relajas y él se tensa.

Y tan imprevisiblemente como ha comenzado, rompe el beso.

Abres los ojos y ves que se apoya en los antebrazos, cada uno de sus brazos a un lado de ti, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, recuperando el aliento. No le ves la cara.

No entiendes lo que pasa. Algo ha ido mal y no te has dado cuenta. Tiene que ser eso.

-Tenemos que parar –la voz ronca con la que habla hace que se te ponga la piel de gallina. Finalmente levanta la mirada y la clava en tus ojos-. Hermione, si no paramos ahora, dentro de poco no voy a…

La voz desaparece, súbitamente avergonzada. Y entonces comprendes.

Es lógico. Es normal. Y, sin embargo, tú también te sientes enrojecer. Pero es más importante la tranquilidad que sientes. Nada ha ido mal, todo ha sido perfecto. Y podría serlo más todavía, pero si ninguno de los dos se ha precipitado hasta ahora, no hay ninguna prisa.

-De acuerdo –susurras-. No lo había pensado de ese modo.

Él sigue incomodo. Y de repente sonríe de medio lado. El pelo le cae sobre los ojos y sonríe de medio lado. Algo vuelve a derretirse en tu estomago.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

Te cuesta saber a qué se refiere, pero una vez lo entiendes, el calor vuelve a tu cara.

Como si le costara un gran esfuerzo, Ron se hace a un lado y se tumba junto a ti. Os da igual el calor y quedáis cara a cara. Juntos. Uno de tus brazos descansa sobre el suyo mientras él te aparta el pelo de la cara.

-¿Crees que deberíamos contarle a Harry…? –no terminas la pregunta por pereza y porque sabes que te ha entendido.

-Creo que se dará cuenta cuando mañana acabe su guardia –Ron te atrae más hacia sí-. Será mejor que durmamos –dudas sobre si quieres que Harry descubra que por fin estais juntos al encontraros durmiendo abrazados. Ron lo nota y suelta-: No podrá echarnos nada en cara, al fin y al cabo él empezó con mi hermana delante de todo Griffindor…

Sonríes y cierras los ojos. Aunque sabes que seguís en peligro, que tenéis que llevar a cabo una tarea importante, súbitamente todo parece más llevadero.

**para cualquier comentario, dadle al go!!!!**

**tridjia**


End file.
